Talk:Kozuke Samurai
Ambiguity Ability Charging Assault: Any or all Kozuke Samurai may add 3 to their move number as long as they are unengaged prior to moving. Kozuke Samurai must be able to move adjacent to an opponent’s figure in order to use Charging Assault. Issue With the charging assault special power, the text states that a Kozuke Samurai must be able to move adjacent to an opponent's figure. Because of the word choice, some might take that to mean that you may use it if you are able to move adjacent, but you don't have to as long as you are able. On the other hand (which is more plausible), some take it to mean you must move adjacent to the enemy figure in order to use this power. This all depends on your interperitation of the text. No official answer to this abiguity has been given yet. (question by user:Dwfemperor) *I'm not sure I understand what the issue is, are you saying some people think the Samurai have to be able to reach the enemy figure with their normal'' move, in order to be able to move the extra three(3) spaces? That would take it away from being a charging assault I would think. Let's see if we can break this power down anyway. The text says that you may use this power, meaning you have a choice - to use or not so use the power. But to choose to use the power you must meet two(2) requirements. 1: The Kozuke Samurai must have been unengaged prior to starting his movement; 2: the Kozuke Samuari must be able to end his movement engaged to an opponent's figure. So I was say this power run similar to the "road walk" power, where you may move an extra three(3) spaces as long as you remain on the road for those moves. I hope that clears it up. The Matrix Prime (talk) 17:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *The issue is whether or not you actually have to move your Kozuke Samurai adjacent to the figures in order to use Charging Assault. I was playing a game with my Heroscape club, and one player was using the Kozuke Samurai. He thought that since there were enemy figures within 3 spaces and it was possible to move adjacent to them, that he didn't have to move adjacent as long as it was possible ''to. I was outvoted on the matter and he moved his Samurai in a different direction, not ending their movement adjacent to any figure at all. Dwfemperor (talk) 04:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Hmm, I see what you are saying now. Well, I would simply point out that the power says the Samurai "''must be able to move adjacent" which seems pretty clear that they have to do so, since that the usual definition of the word "must". Again I would compare it to the Road Walk power. which says the three(3) extra moves must all be on the road spaces, not that it be "possible" to move three(3) spaces on the road and then move on three(3) grass spaces instead. But if you were outvoted there isn't much you can do in that situation. House Rules, I've had that happen to myself. What I would suggest is you research the power (like you are doing), compare it to similar powers and then when you are next with your club, before you start playing a game, present your argument again with your reasoning and examples. Finding a similar power in which they all already play in the correct way would be a big help. The Matrix Prime (talk) 19:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Looking back on it, it might have been the other club members trying to do things in spite of me. But I'll definately try again. (Dwfemperor (talk) 20:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) *This I found on Heroscapers.com: '''- CHARGING ASSAULT : Ending Turn Adjacent to Opponent If I use Charging Assault and am able to move adjacent to an enemy figure, can I still move +3 spaces if I don’t end adjacent to that enemy? In order to use Charging Assault, you MUST end your turn adjacent to an opponent. (dnutt99) For whatever help that might be. Hopefully your club was just giving you a hard time. The best thing to do is remember its just game, as long as everyone is having fun, that's what really counts. The Matrix Prime (talk) 00:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Well thank you very much for your help. In the club, online sources like Heroscapers always overrule when a rule isn't clear. Glad that's cleared up. (Dwfemperor (talk) 07:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) *Always a pleasure to help out a fellow scaper. One of the projects I'm working with this wiki is to turn it into just a such a resource for rules and clarifications. The Matrix Prime (talk) 18:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC)